Extras from Cloud's Travels
by psychotic luv
Summary: As the title says, this is a collection of drabbles/one-shots from the "In Which Cloud Travels…" universe. A collection of what-could-have-been-in-the-story-but-didn't-quite -make-it, and snippets of past lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

**Un-Beta'd**

* * *

When the three SOLDIER Firsts walked into the ShinRa lobby, they hadn't expected to see a suspiciously dressed man wheel a young woman in their direction.

And Genesis and Angeal certainly didn't expect the General to rush over to the woman, bend down and peck her cheek, either.

Sephiroth called his two Commanders over and introduced them to the two strangers, one of whom, to the Commanders' ashtonishment, the General called "_mother," _of all things. She looked to be in her late twenties at most! They had originally thought her to be an unknown lover, but not the man's _mother._

The woman, "Lucrecia," she called herself, was rather pleasant. When they looked between her and Sephiroth, they could see the faint resemblance. She thanked them for keeping her boy company, and for "taking care of him." She then introduced the silent man behind her.

He was called "Vincent" and was apparently Sephiroth's father. Looking past his young visage, the two Commanders could definitely see the resemblance, especially with the man's silent demeanor.

The two Firsts were contemplating the other two's strangely young appearance when suddenly, the conversation turned on Sephiroth when Lucrecia mentioned a woman named "Cloud," who had apparently caught the General's attention. Surprised, Angeal and Genesis listened. They had never heard such a thing and had been fairly certain the General was asexual.

They were surprised to find out that the woman had bested Sephiroth in combat several times. And had thrown him into a vat of mako when the General "threw a tantrum." The two figured this had happened during childhood, for the man was too composed to have thrown a fit at his age. Genesis couldn't get the image of the General throwing a tantrum out of his head, and had to muffle his laughter to hear the rest of the one-sided conversation-turned-lecture, as Lucrecia had begun to go on about how her son was going about his "courtship" the wrong way.

The two then found out that Sephiroth, to Angeal's astonishment and Genesis' amusement, had made a hobby of stalking the woman and "trolling on her" whenever he had the chance.

And then the two thought of the times when the Turks had reportedly started to tail the General on his missions, nearly always bringing the man back with his clothes slashed and dripping of mako. The two had begun to wonder why the General had been taking longer than usual to complete his missions. Apparently this Cloud woman was the cause of it all.

Genesis then decided that he just _had _to meet her.

* * *

**Okay, so in this one, Lucrecia (yes, she's in a wheelchair here) remembers and Sephiroth has acknowledged her as his mother. Vincent is here, taking up his duty as her bodyguard again. The two have had their past lives to get over everything, so now they're back together again.**

**Lucy's in a wheelchair because she's gotten out of the mako crystal and just recovered from mako poisoning/addiction from all the time she spent trapped in mako. She can't use her legs yet since her body's been immobile for years, so she's in a wheelchair.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

**Warning: Fem!Cloud; OOCness; Genesis isn't spouting LOVELESS**

**Un-Beta'd**

* * *

When Angeal and Genesis arrived at the lobby, they were greeted with the sight of their esteemed General having an intense stare-off with a young, blond woman. Zack was in the background, frantically trying to defuse whatever was happening.

Eventually, Zack gave up and turned to the two Firsts.

"Oh, hey guys," Zack greeted in an uncharacteristically tired voice.

"What's going on?" Angeal questioned.

Genesis tried to catch Sephiroth's and the woman's attention in vain.

"Nothing new," Zack reported. "The usual."

How the puppy viewed the situation as "the usual," Genesis had no idea, but the puppy seemed to know what was happening so the red Commander asked him who the woman was.

"Oh, that's Spikey!" Zack said enthusiastically. "She's my sister!"

"I see no resemblance aside from the impossibly spikey hair," Genesis said flatly.

"Zack," grounded out a female voice. All three heads turned to see it was "Spikey" talking. "I thought you said this _bastard_ was out on a mission."

"Did you miss me, Cloud?" Sephiroth _taunted_, to the Commanders' astonishment. Where had the stoic SOLDIER General gone?

The woman forgot about Zack and the two soon were lost in their own little world, with the woman biting out insults and Sephiroth goading her.

Zack sighed at the scene. Angeal and Genesis on the other hand, were trying to wrap their minds around the fact that _Sephiroth_ was actually teasing and deliberately trying to provoke someone.

Really, imagine their surprise when they heard that the General had gone out of his way to kill off her grooms. Then, like someone had replaced the General with an imposter, Sephiroth said that they, the men he had killed, had no business touching what was his.

Of course, this led to another argument, shortly followed with Genesis' passing comment of how the two bickered like a married couple.

Sephiroth had a strangely satisfied expression at this comment. Cloud on the other hand, turned to the red Commander and seethed. "I'm _not_ that troll's wife!"

Genesis was taken aback. No female had ever snapped at him before.

Cloud took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She turned to Zack, thrusted a parcel in his hand, and told him to hand it to Rufus. She excused herself from the three SOLDIERs. When she turned to leave, Sephiroth blocked her way.

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" The man had the gall to lean into her. She glared at him, brushed him off, and left.

Oh, how she wanted to slap him. Or better yet, throw him in a reactor.

It took all of her will to refrain from turning around and doing just that.

Now, if only that horrible flush would leave her face.

* * *

**Yes, I think we all now have an idea of how much I suck at writing even snippets of romance.**

**Oh Cloud, you Tsundere, you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy**

**Warnings: mentions of Fem!Cloud; OOCness**

**Un-Beta'd**

* * *

It was a boring day. There were no missions, no battles, no terrorist attacks to stop or investigate, and (surprisingly) no paperwork to fill out, either. Heck, they couldn't even train! After their last sparring session, the three SOLDIER Firsts had demolished their regular training room.

After that, Lazard had forbidden them from using the other holo-rooms. The man wanted to prevent them from rendering the other rooms useless.

As if that wasn't enough, the man had confiscated Genesis' LOVELESS book, Angeal's puppy, and Sephiroth's picture album (though whatever it held, the Commanders had no clue) as punishment.

Genesis was, as expected, argued and protested heatedly but ended up resentfully handing over the book. Angeal had been rather resigned, apologizing to Zack as their mentorship was temporarily suspended. Sephiroth, on the other hand, had made the motion of handing over the album, but had refused to let go of it until Lazard lost his patience and snapped.

Strangely, when Lazard had peeked in the album, he just looked at the General and flatly said something about how "she" was going to rip Sephiroth apart if "she" ever found out, making the other two Firsts wonder just what the album contained.

So there they were, bored out of their minds, hanging out in the General's apartment. Genesis was sullenly laying on the sofa, muttering LOVELESS under his breath. Angeal sat across from him on a couch, knee bouncing up and down as he tuned out the words of LOVELESS. The brunet watched Sephiroth fiddle with his PHS.

The General had been doing that a lot lately. At first, the two Commanders had thought nothing of it, but after a few weeks, Angeal and Genesis had finally begun to wonder.

_Knock knock._

The three Firsts became alert. The General opened the door and was greeted with an infantryman. Despite the boy's quiet, timid voice, all three Firsts could clearly hear the message: Hojo had summoned Sephiroth.

And just like that, Angeal and Genesis were left to their own devices.

Suddenly, Genesis sat up, eyes gleaming.

Angeal became wary at the sudden change in his friend's demeanor and noticed the PHS Sephiroth had left behind.

As if reading his mind, Genesis swiped the device from the table, ignoring Angeal's scolding and fiddled with the device.

"Don't you want to know what's got Sephiroth so obsessed?" the red clad man said.

Angeal was reluctant, but he _was_ curious. He sat next to Genesis and watched his friend play with the device.

Not finding anything particularly interesting, Genesis decided to check the General's text messages. Surprisingly, Zack's number had appeared quite a bit, peaking Angeal's curiosity.

_Why was his student texting Sephiroth so many times?_

When they opened Zack's messages, all they saw were little "Hi's," smiley faces, and PHS numbers.

_A lot_ of PHS numbers.

And the two Firsts wondered just _who_ those numbers belonged to.

So, Genesis decided it would be a good idea to whip out his own PHS and dial the aforementioned numbers, only to end up with "out of service" messages.

So then Genesis decided to look through the General's contacts. There was nothing out of the ordinary there. It only had the numbers of the ShinRa employees along with the President and the Vice President.

The only one that stood out was "Puppet."

The two Firsts wondered who this "Puppet" was, and wracked their brains for an answer. Finally, Genesis gave up and decided to give this "Puppet" a call, disregarding Angeal's half-baked protests, since he knew the honor-bound man was curious as well.

Someone finally picked up, and the two were bewildered to hear a child's voice on the other end.

"Daddy?"

The two were shocked silent.

Over the line, the two could hear a woman's voice, with the child saying, "Daddy called."

There was a pause, and then it sounded like the child had handed over the device.

"Sephiroth," the woman said over the line, "how the _hell_ did you get this number?"

Suddenly, the door opened and in their haste, Genesis hung up and placed the PHS on the table.

Sephiroth had come back.

And then the PHS rang, and Sephiroth made his way over to them and answered the device.

With their mako-enhanced senses, the two Commanders could hear the woman on the other line, saying, "How dare you call and then hang up on me, you troll!"

Sephiroth just raised a brow at his two friends and smoothly answered the woman, _teasing_. "I didn't know you missed me so much, _Cloud_," The General purred.

The two Banora natives sat in fascination as their stoic friend goaded the woman on the other line – _flirting_, if they could call it that – as the unknown woman ("Cloud," was it?) verbally sparred with the General.

Then they heard the childish voice over the line again. _Three_ of them this time, saying that they wanted to "talk to Daddy, too, Mommy."

And then the General turned to his Commanders, seeing their engrossed, curious faces and said to the PHS, "I'll be seeing you soon," ignoring the woman's objections. And then he told his Commanders that they were going to Neibelheim.

Which they didn't object to. It gave them something to do, and they could finally get out of the damned building.

And besides, they were curious.

* * *

**All those PHS numbers that Zack was texting Seph? Yeah, Cloud had kept changing her number since Seph kept finding out. Zack just kept handing them out to Seph without her knowing.**

**And yeah, the Remnants here believe Sephiroth is their dad instead of Vincent. As far as they're concerned, Vin is their grandpa.**

**And yes, Seph had an album filled with Cloud's pictures. I'll leave the pictures to your imagination :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the cover**

**Warning: Mentions of Fem!Cloud; OOCness**

**Un-Beta'd**

* * *

_Thud, thud, thud_ came furious steps.

The three Firsts warily watched to door as the thunderous stomps grew louder.

_BAM!_

"SEPHIROTH!" yelled a familiar voice.

_BAM!_

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

_BAM!_

The door slammed open to reveal a furious looking Zachary Fair. His crazed eyes zoomed in onto silver hair, his mind only registering his target.

"YOU!" Zack roared. He made to lunge at the bewildered man but was restrained from behind.

"Zack!" Angeal yelled as he struggled to keep his student restrained. Zack was surprisingly stronger than usual. "Calm down! Genesis! A little help here!"

Genesis covered his bewilderment with an eye-roll and gave the misbehaving puppy a firm tap on the head.

"Down, Puppy," said Genesis.

Angeal sighed in relief when Zack froze at the unexpected whack.

Zack stopped struggling and turned to Genesis to complain.

"What was that for?" he whined. "That hurt ya' know!"

Genesis just "hmphed" at him in response.

Angeal finally let go of his student once he extracted a reluctant promise from Zack to refrain from attacking anyone.

"Perhaps you could explain that sudden bout of madness, hm?" Genesis drawled.

"It was perfectly justified!" Zack exclaimed, turning to glare at Sephiroth who only raised a brow.

"Is that so…" Angeal trailed in disbelief.

"Yes, please _enlighten_ us," spoke Sephiroth.

"Don't act as if you don't know!" Zack pointed a furious finger at Sephiroth. "I know what you did to Spikey!"

Genesis and Angeal blinked in incomprehension. They turned to Sephiroth, only to find him staring back at Zack with an unrepentant look.

"Uh…Who?" Angeal finally asked.

"My sister!" Zack cried. "I know what you did to her! YOU_ FIEND_!"

"_Fiend?"_ Genesis mouthed to himself, incredulous. _Since when did Zack use words like that?_

"Now, now," Angeal said, trying to calm his student. "Let's not get ahead of oursel– "

"HOW DARE YOU KNOCK UP MY SISTER!"

* * *

**This is basically how Sephiroth found out Cloud was preggers in that one life.**


End file.
